Blood is Thicker Than Water
by Unknowable Unknown
Summary: Many years ago, Gildarts made a mistake. Well, he probably made many, but this one would end up haunting him and all of his surrogate family for years to come. (Rated M for Adult themes, language, blood, and lemons) (Blatant Mary-Sueing! Seemingly over powered!) I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters from the anime/manga! It all goes to Hiro Mashima-sama!
1. Chapter 1

_**Blood is thicker than water ch. 1**_

 _ **By: Anonymous**_

 _ **VvvV**_

 _ **Magnolia, Fiore (Cardia Cathedral) - Four months before manga start**_

 _ **VvvV**_

As the sun rose on the prosperous city of Magnolia, a young man squatted on the roof of the biggest building, looking towards the east, where the infamous Fairy Tail Guild sat in all its splendor.

He had a lean, yet toned build, with marble pale skin. His black eyes were fixed on the large mead hall, and his spiky black shoulder length hair blew around under the white hood that covered his head and shadowed his handsome face.

He wore a sleeveless white vest that had sewn in metal armor plates that was tucked into a pair of white pants that had a black skirt that opened in the front. His pant legs were tucked into black combat boots. Covering his hands were a pair of fingerless black gloves. In his hand was a black ninjato that was longer than most swords, about four and a half feet.

"I've finally arrived. The place that hides him." He said softly, then jumped off the building, landing without a sound on the cobblestone three stories below.

 _ **VvvV**_

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild**_

 _ **VvvV**_

All was normal in Fairy Tail, if you call rowdy and loud normal. Natsu, the pink haired dragon slaying son of Igneel, was swinging on the chandelier, dodging spikes of ice launched at him by Gray, a black haired Ice Make Mage. Cana sat at next to Erza, drinking a mug of beer, and playing with her cards. Erza herself was eating strawberry cheesecake quietly, while Mirajane prattled around, chatting with Master Makarov, an elderly midget that was drinking a mug of beer as well. Somewhere on the second floor Laxus lurked, being admired by the Thunder Legion.

Then, chaos ensued as the front doors were blasted off their hinges and flew through the hall, slamming into the wall on either side of Mira, who looked up in shock.

Standing there, was the young man that had been on the roof of Cardia Cathedral, a black aura emanating from him. "I'll ask this only once. Where. Is. He?!" He asked, his voice echoing and his aura pulsing with every word.

"I don't know what you're talkin about, but you seem strong, so fight me!" Natsu yelled, launching from the chandelier with a flame covered fist. The newcomer merely spun and kicked Natsu in the face, sending him flying into Gray, and through the wall.

A giant fist slammed into the teen from above, coming from an enraged Makarov, screaming, "How dare you harm my children?! You will pay!" The ground below explodes into a crater.

As the smoke clears, Fairy Tail is greeted by a shocking sight. The teen is holding the fist up with both hands and crouching, snarling at the effort it takes. A shimmering dome surrounds him. "IT IS NOT MY TIME. NOT UNTIL HIS CORPSE COOLS AT MY FEET. NOT UNTIL I FEEL THE WARMTH OF HIS BLOOD ON MY HANDS." He roars, throwing the fist away.

'This kid has darkness.' Makarov thinks. "Look into my eyes, old man." The black haired male said, his voice seeming to echo through the guildhall, lowering his hood, revealing blood red eyes with black slitted pupils.

Makarov, not realizing what was going on, looked. There, he saw horror. He saw his worst nightmare. What he saw nearly stopped his ailing heart.

The skies were black, red lightning flashing, thunder booming. The guildhall burned. But worst of all, the teen stood on a ten foot pile of the corpses of his children. Gildarts was on top, but his head was rolling towards his feet. Makarov collapsed, screaming in anguish. He collapsed in real life.

Erza saw her master go down, and felt a burning fury she hadn't felt in years, since she'd seen Uncle Rob taken out trying to protect her. She screamed, magic blasting out of her and slamming into the young man, pushing him back due to surprise.

"Titania..." The boy stated with a slight smirk. "Die!" She roared, requiping a sword and swing it at him in the same motion. His left hand was a blur as he lifted it to block with the pommel of the extended ninjato. Erza kept slashing, and every attack was met by the same result.

"Dammit, fight back you bastard!" Erza screamed, requiping into her purgatory armor. She swung the giant weapon at him, and he back flipped out of the way, without his hands touching the ground. "Particle Make: Crushing Cube!" He said, sticking his right hand out as Erza was unfazed in six white magic circles that formed a cube around her.

The air around her seemed to crush in on her, even the floor exploded up at her, pushing towards the center of the attack. Erza could feel the pressure on her body, her bones starting to crack. She screamed out in pain as the pressure increased.

Just as her bones were going to break, the newcomer was hit in the face by a flame covered fist that was attached to an enraged Natsu. "Bastard! I'll kill you!" He snarled. He puffed up, bringing his fists to his mouth. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He yelled, and unleashed a torrent of flame at the attacking teen.

A Golden wall like the dome from earlier appeared in front of the hooded teen, and the torrent of fire dissipated as it came in contact with it. The teen was hit from behind by Erza, then sent flying by a spike of ice by Gray, who'd just appeared from the hole he and Natsu had been sent through. "Fire Dragon's Wing attack! Fire Dragon's Talon!"

The black haired teen was hit by two cyclones of flame, then received a flame covered heel to the gut. "Shadow Magic: Envelop!" The room was covered in a blackness so dense the chandeliers couldn't even be seen. "Particle Make: Fake Gravity!" There was the sound of everything in the room slamming into the ground. "Reverse!" Everything slammed into the ceiling. "Particle Make: Explode!" Everything slammed into the walls. The shadow faded, revealing all of the weaker members unconscious, with the stronger members standing wearily. Then, the black haired teen was hit in the back by a bolt of blue lightning, and he fell over, spasming.

Cana was using a table as support, with a hand outstretched. "Bastard." She muttered, collapsing into unconsciousness. The new teen stopped shaking, and just laid there, knocked out as well.

 _ **VvvV**_

 _ **Five Days Later - Porlyusica residence**_

 _ **VvvV**_

When the black haired male finally opened his eyes, he was looking up at a wooden tree like ceiling. He could feel his limbs were bound. 'Must be Magicuffs. Fuck.' Passed through his mind. He heard whispering. He looked over, and saw a now conscious Makarov being tended by an old pink haired woman.

They felt his gaze, and looked over. Porlyusica walked over and slapped him with all her might. Then again and again. Finally, when she was done, he spit out some blood, and glared at her. She slapped him again. "Your mind is why I don't like humans." She snapped. "Feeling's mutual, hag." He snarled back. Another slap. "Will you stop fucking slapping me?!" He roared, pulling against the restraints. He was somewhat pleased to here them groan in protest. "You are in no position to be speaking like that, Mitoroshii-san." Makarov scolded. "You think these piddly ass cuffs can stop me, you perverted geezer?! And how do you know my name?!" He snapped. "Truth serum isn't illegal, Tsunoshii-gaki." The woman said simply.

He paled. "What did you take from me?!" He whispered. "Everything. I could write books on what I learned on you. I just might." She remarked, picking up a stack of papers. "Let's see, your name is Mitoroshii Tsunoshii, aged sixteen, from a small town in Bosco." She started.

"When you were six, your at the time only remaining family member, your father, was killed by an accident caused by a mage, thus, you came looking here because of information you picked up. Though you refused to give up the name. All you said was the man that disassembles."

"That same year, infact a week later, you were drafted into the Rune Knights training Regiment, very impressive by the way, where you completed your two year training and were assigned to guarding Hisui Fiore, Princess of Fiore. At age fourteen, you were assigned to the Black Ops Assassination Squad Known as Hooded Brothers."

"You specialize in multiple magics, your main magic being Particle Make, though you can use Shadow, Speed, and a Forbidden Magic known only as Nightmare. We tried to research the last one and found absolutely nothing on it, however. We're guessing it was the ocular magic you used on Makarov?" He nodded, seeing no point in hiding it.

"You're also a top notch swordsman, and have been mentioned in several sword fighting magazines, and specialize in the Tsukagashira Burokku style. (A/N: This is NOT a real sword fighting skill. I'll post a description of it in my ending Author's Note.)

"That's all you managed to get out of me? Pathetic." Tsunoshii said dryly. "Oh, I'm not done yet. You've trained your entire life to be able to combat the fighting abilities of the fairy Tail Guild so that you wouldn't have your ass handed to you by Makarov, since your magic is only low S-class at best. Basically, you knew your opponents, so you were ready for them. You used Nightmare on Makarov, temporarily taking him out of commission, and worked Erza's fury against her. Gray and Natsu are high A-Class right now, so they weren't much of a problem, though that could change given a year or two."

You also said you left the Hooded Brothers when word of a disassembly Mage being in Fairy Tail." The statement of woman said, flipping through the last page of the packet. "What's the rest of that?" Tsunoshii asked. "Your physical and psychological diagnosis. I ran them while you were unconscious."

"Now, Porlyusica and I were discussing what we should do with you while you were unconscious. Handing you over to the Rune Knights is pointless, seeing as you most likely have connections there that could just have your charges voided. Letting you go is just plain stupid, since this would just happen again. So, we're left with one option. You WILL join the Fairy Tail Guild. You will also be subjected to several rules and guidelines."

"Did you hit your head when you fainted, pops? What makes you think I won't just kill you all from the inside?" Tsunoshii drawled. Makarov smirked. "Part of the guidelines. A friend of a friend in the Quatro Ceberus Guild happens to be a master in the art of Sealing Magic. He placed a rune on your stomach that A: Limits the amount of magic your able to use, and B: Cuts off your Particle Make, and your Nightmare. All you have left are your Shadow and Speed magics. Your useable magic is around medium A-Class, like Natsu level."

"Brilliant. So if I'm ever attacked by, oh, I don't know, the comrades of the Dark Mages I killed and they're stronger than that I can just die?" Tsunoshii glared.

"That's why I've taken the liberty of attaching some magics to the runes, that allow the owners of those magics to temporarily suspend the seal. I, myself can do it, along with Porlyusica, Erza, another Fairy Tail S-Class Mage by the name of Mystogan, and Cana. The Latter has agreed to form a team with you, so we can have an eye on you at all times." Makarov commanded, as he opened the front door to the cabin and a girl walked in.

The girl was of average height, probably reaching his chin. Her long brown hair reached just below her shoulder blades, and her brown eyes were slightly hazed with alcohol. She wore a blue bikini top that covered practically nothing of her large chest, and a pair of slightly baggy brown capris with brown sandals. A handbag was thrown over her left shoulder.

Tsunoshii felt his eyebrows raise into his hair. Even if he wasn't as much of a horn dog as his former comrades, he still had hormones. 'She's the one who hit me with the Lightning. I can feel the magic.'

Cana looked at him and grinned. "So this is the noob that I have to keep an eye on, huh? No problemo! He's cute!" She slurred.

'On second thought... Never mind..' He thought. "Really? You're so confident in your seal that you're assigning a drunk to watch over me?" He drawled. Cana sighed.

"Sweetie, I'm not a drunk. I'm a lush. Say it with me. Luuuuuush. There happens to be a drastic difference." She retorted. "Tch. Whatever, drunkie." Came the snort. A card flickered into her hand and sparked dangerously. "Enough!" Makarov said trying to hide the slight chuckle. "Let's get out of here before Porlyusica-chan kills us, no?"

"You'll have to release me and give me back my blade, first." Tsunoshii replied simply. Makarov nodded, and undid the restraints. Them pointed towards a table, where his precious sword lay, still sheathed. Someone cleaned it.

"Someone drew my blade." Tsunoshii said. It wasn't a question. "Yes. It needed a good cleaning." Porlyusica replied. "That was foolish. They could have died." He snapped. Makarov raised a brow. "I assure you it was someone who is extremely familiar with magical swords." He said.

"Then they would have known immediately that this sword is NOT regular magic. If I'm ever rendered unconscious again, don't let anyone even attempt to draw it." He said, tone leaving no room for argument. Makarov shrugged. "Very well."

"Who cleaned it, anyway? The magical fingerprint is familiar." Tsunoshii asked. "Erza, who else? What's so special about that old weapon?" Cana asked. Tsunoshii smirked. "I should have known." He said, turning around.

"This blade..." He said, drawing it with a loud click, and revealing a ninjato of average length, despite the scabbard. "Is Hirotama. She has many features, if my magical power is high enough, or my drive deep enough, she can absorb a magical attack and launch it back, multiplying the power by ten. If my magic isn't high enough, it will merely absorb the attack, and could kill me. Or, I can absorb the magic into myself, and replenish myself."

"As such, if a mage's blood is spilt onto the blade, like if I stab them, it can drain them of their magic, thus ending their life. If Titania had injured herself on the blade, it would have been bad. It would be like if she got hit with the drain spell." He finished, sliding the blade back into its sheath with another loud click.

"Why does it have such a loud click?" Porlyusica asked. "It's the sound of Hirotama sliding into her sheath, Yanjii." He replied simply. "Only someone who has a strong enough will or strength of heart can draw this blade." Makarov raised a brow. "Hirotama and Yanjii... Isn't that the story about the two that swore to kill themselves if separated?" There was a nod, and then silence.

"Well, Tsu, I can tell that overall, you're a fucked up person. I like that. I don't trust someone that isn't damaged. As you most likely known, my name is Cana Alberona. You can call me Cana, and please, no honorifics. It makes me feel old." Cana said, draping an arm over the ex-assassin. "And starting today, it looks like we're partners, so let's go get drunk!"

 _ **VvvV**_

 _ **Well, Everyone, That's a wrap! As promised, I will be explaining a few things down here in more detail! Please, review, favorite/follow, etc! But please, no flames! I do accept constructive criticism, but I will NOT take being cussed out and insulted!**_

 _ **Tsukagashira Burokku (Literally translates into English as Pommel Block): a fictional fighting style created by the author of this story. (To my knowledge. If it is real, then I revoke ownership and delegate that back to the proper proprietor(s).) the swordsman (or woman) blocks with the hilt to pommel section of the sword, without drawing the blade from the sheath and holding the weapon by the sheath with the covered blade pointing down. The Author has modified this for Mitoroshii due to the Hirotama and Yanjii's length, so that the weapon can be used as a staff to attack. Like several Japanese sword fighting styles, a true master of this style only draws the blade when necessary.**_

 _ **I will most likely be asked about this, so I have included this as well:**_

 _ **Hirotama and Yanjii (Sword and Sheath combo):**_

 _ **Hirotama: the ninjato counterpart of the weapon used by Tsunoshii, is a black and red cord wrapped "traditional" ninjato infused with absorption, multiplication, and reflection magic. (This is one magic where the object absorbs an incoming magical attack and can do several things with it. It can multiply it to a certain amount depending on the skill the craft smith that created it, absorb the attack and nullify it, or absorb the attack and replenish the magical pool of the user.) The entire sword length not including the sheath is forty inches.**_

 _ **Yanjii: The sheath counterpart of the weapon used by Mitoroshii. He is an extended ninjato sheath made of ebony wood painted black and engraved with shuriken designs. The sheath itself imbued with its own magic, that reads the heart of the person trying to draw Hirotama from it. (It's similar to Thor's hammer. If you're not worthy, you can't use it. Same with this. If Yanjii decides you're not strong enough in heart to use his lover, you won't be able to draw her.) Yanjii adds an additional twenty inches to the overall length of the weapon, with the section of the sheath not having sword in it being solid, while the rest is hollow.**_

 _ **And finally, since I kind of rushed the explanation and thought this could have some kind of importance in the story, the full story of Hirotama and Yanjii in life:**_

 _ **Over two thousand years ago, two warring nations fought over what is Present day Fiore. The son of the First Nation, was a revered Bo Staff used by the name of Kurasaki Yanjii. He was the main general of his father's army, and lead them against the opposing army that wanted Fiore for themselves. He clashed with a beautiful woman by the name of Fiore Hirotama, a powerful swordswoman that was the youngest daughter of the leader of her nation, making them sworn enemies.**_

 _ **The two clashed many times, each trying to get the other to surrender. Then, one fierce winter, the two were trapped below the ice for three days and two nights. During that time, they agreed to lay their weapons aside in a truce that they might survive.**_

 _ **On the third night, the two great warriors were rescued by a pair of ice fishermen, and went their separate ways, both eager to rejoin their men.**_

 _ **They clashed thrice more, but found it impossible for either to harm the other. It occurred to them what was happening, and they arranged to meet in secret, where they realized their love.**_

 _ **No longer wanting to fight, they went to their fathers together, to convince them to end the war between the nations. Sadly, it was not to be. Their fathers attempted to force them apart, but their men were defeated. The lovers swore that they would never be separated, or they would end their lives, that they might be together in the afterlife.**_

 _ **Foolishly, their lords and fathers attempted to call their bluff, and they killed themselves.**_

 _ **After witnessing the deaths of the Warriors that had lead them throughout the entire war, both armies laid their weapons aside and made truce, that the country would be ruled jointly and be known as Fiore. Thus ending a war that had gone on for seven years.**_

 _ **Hirotama and Yanjii's mothers joined together in their sorrow, and eventually decided on the ultimate way to vent their grievances. They would create a weapon that would properly illustrate hue bond of their children's love. A weapon that was both sword and staff. That could take whatever life threw at it and spit it back tenfold, just like the two in life. A weapon that could only be used be the strongest in heart. Once the sword and sheath had been created by their own hands, they went one after another and slit Ghent throats, thus ending their lives, in hopes of rejoining their beloved children in the afterlife.**_

 _ **VvvV**_

 _ **And that's everything! See you lot with chapter two when I can! Ja ne!"**_


	2. Fitting In

_**Blood is Thicker Than Water Ch. II  
**_

 _ **By: Unknowable Unknown**_

 _ **Hello, everyone! It's Unknowable Unknown! Sorry I haven't updated really, been a bit... occupied? Needless to say, I plan to start updating regularly (For once, huh?) this story is very short, as I haven't had any actual time to write, but I promised DragonKing99 OP That I'd post it first thing this morning! As it is, it's still very late! Either way, please feel free to read, review, follow, favorite yatty yatty yah. I will warn you now and at thew end of the chapter, however! I accept CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! I will NOT tolerate my story and/or my being insulted or cussed out! If you don;t like it, then get lost! No one is forcing you to read it!You know the deal!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **VvvV**_

 _ **Three days following the events of Ch. I - Fairy Tail guildhall**_

 _ **VvvV**_

* * *

"...And such, I expect each and everyone of you to accept Tsunoshii into the guild and teach him forgiveness, starting with forgiving him!" Makarov said from the balcony of the second floor, Tsunoshii standing behind him with his hands folded behind his back and his head bowed. On his left shoulder was the Fairy Tail guild stamp in white lined with red.

There was an outburst of displeasure and anger until Makarov bellowed, "This is final, you brats! If I hear that someone has attacked him, there will be hell to pay!" Thus silencing them all. Even Laxus raised a brow. "So the Master is allowing ANOTHER weakling in?" Evergreen muttered.

"Ever, he almost wiped out the entire guild in a few moves. Even if he isn't super powerful, he's a brilliant strategist. We should be wary of him." Freid replied. Laxus nodded. "That is true, but didn't the master put a seal on him drastically cutting him down to size?" Bixlow asked.

"We don't know the details of that. For all we know he just cut off whatever he did to the Master. That ocular magic. Whatever the hell it is. I've never heard of a magic that could make a Wizard Saint faint in terror like that." Laxus said. "So you don't think he's weak?" Evergreen asked. The golden haired man shook his head. "I think we should be wary of him. He's hiding more than he lets on."

"He can also hear every word you're saying, dragon slayer and co." A voice said from behind them. They all jumped, and saw the subject of their conversation standing behind Laxus, sword back in hand, and hood covering his face. "Your point?" Laxus drawled. "And how the hell do you know I'm a Dragonslayer?"

"Really? You're surprised that I knew that when I knew the weaknesses of everyone I fought yesterday?" Tsunoshii replied simply, pulling a chair up. "Did anyone say you could sit with us?" Freid growled. "Hey! Noobie! Come spar with me!" Erza said, marching towards them. "Why?" The black haired teen looked at the redhead. "Because it's smart to know your comrades fighting style and help them improve. Now come on." She snapped, grabbing his arm. "You do realize I'm a world renowned swordsman, right?" Tsunoshii inquired. "Who said this was for you?" She muttered. The ex assassin shrugged.

Erza dragged him outside, and requipped two long swords into her hands. "Ready when you are."Tsunoshii said, leaning back in his right foot. She leapt, and was upon him, swords slashing at him, only to be blocked but the pommel and sheathe of Hirotama and Yanjii. She slashed again, and he sidestepped, slamming the hilt of his sword into her gut. Her armor cracked, knocking the wind out of her. "First lesson. When fighting a stronger and faster opponent, lose the armor, and wear light clothing. Armor will weigh you down." Tsunoshii said calmly. Erza requipped, then was hit with a six strike combo before she could move. "Next lesson. Think in your feet. Be ready to dodge."

Erza growled. He was seriously re training her from the ground up. "Third lesson." He said as tendrils of shadow wrapped around her arms and legs, forcing her to be still. "There is no such thing as a fair fight. Use every dirty trick in your Arsenal. That code of honor bull shit will only keep you down. Drop it. Respect your enemy, but don't hesitate to strike their weaknesses." He punched her in the gut with his right fist. She collapsed.

"Lesson number one..." She snarled, holding out both hands as she was enveloped in a golden light. "Never piss off me!" She launched at him in her purgatory armor, double claymores in hand. He managed to block one, but the blunt edge hit him in the ribs, and he was thrown back, flying into the wall of the guild, cracking it. He looked up, smirking. "Now you're getting it." He chuckled, dodging her follow up attack, then placing a hand on the flat of her weapon, spinning and kicking her in the side of the head.

She was sent flying, weapon still embedded in the wall, and she rolled to a stop, requipping another large sword. She ran at him, swinging the weapon down at Tsunoshii. He sidestepped, and backhanded her into the wall to join the claymore. "Bastard!" She roared, requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She was surrounded by swords. "Dance, my swords!" She commanded, as the weapons started spinning like a ring and flew at Tsunoshii. He lifted Hirotama and Yanjii, and for the first time in the fight, grabbed Hirotama. A blinding light enveloped the field as he slowly drew the blade.

When the light faded, Tsunoshii was ten feet behind Erza, sword fully drawn and stretched behind him, with all of the Heaven's Wheel Armor swords stabbed into the earth or chopped in half. Titania fell to her knees, eyes wide in shock.

"I-impossible! How do you have so much power?!" She whispered, before she started to fall flat on her face. She was caught by Tsunoshii, who picked her up and carried her to the infirmary. Meanwhile, Natsu was watching from the window, grinning. "I want to fight him."

"Natsu, shut up. He just kicked Erza's ass. What makes you think you can beat him when you can't even win against me?" Gray said, annoyed (and only in his underwear. Today consisted of white with blue stripes.) The young mate crossed his arms. "Gray, your clothes." Cana called over. He jumped with a yelp, frantically looking for his clothes while his guildmates just laughed at him.

* * *

 _ **VvvV**_

 _ **The Next Day - Infirmary**_

 _ **VvvV**_

* * *

"Oi. Wake up." A male voice spoke, making Erza stir, irritated. "Five more minutes..." The redhead groaned, pulling her really warm pillow closer to her face. "Titania, wake the hell up before i do something drastic." The oh so annoying voice said. Finally, Erza growled and opened her eyes to the second most embarrassing thing she'd ever experienced. She was laying in an infirmary bed, with a death grip on Tsunoshii's torso. Said male was sitting up on the ped, black sharpie marker in hand. Luckily, the cap was still on, though it looked like he was reaching to remedy that.

Erza's widened, giving Tsunoshii a half second warning before he was back handed into a the wall to his right, ten feet away. "Well, at least you finally let me go..." He groaned. Then, he felt the tip of her sword at his throat. He smirked at her. "What the hell do you find so funny, you pervert?!" She growled. "Your face matches your last name, Titania." Tsunoshii drawled, only to be kicked through the wall, flying to the middle of the guildhall. He back glipped on one hand, catching the downward swipe of Erza's sword between the boom of his boots.

"Oh, c'mon, Titania... it's not even my fault!' The young man said calmly. "Bullshit! Why were you in my infirmary bed?!" Erza yelled, requipping another sword, and trying to stab Tsunoshii. he finished the flip, landing behind her, just in time to catch both swords in front of his face. "Why do women always go after the face?!" Tsunoshii pondered. Suddenly, the two embattled teens were grabbed by giant fists and pulled apart. "IT IS TOO DAMN EARLY FOR YOU TWO TO BE TRYING TO KILL ONE ANOTHER!" Makarov screamed furiously. He dropped them, and allowed his hands to return to normal size.

"How did this happen?" He asked, looking to Erza expectantly. "I woke up today with Tsunoshii in my bed. He was obviously trying to commit perverted acts." The redhead replied, glaring at the accused boy. "Tsunoshii?" Makarov directed his gaze to the young man. "Hn. After her little beat down, I carried her to the infirmary, and laid her on a bed, and turned to leave. Just as I was turning, she grabbed my coat in her sleep, and yanked me onto the bed with her in her sleep. The entire time nuzzling into my stomach. Every time i tried to get her to let go, she tightened her grip." He answered.

Erza's widened as she processed this. Now that she thought it, she did think he was one of her pillows from her own that she was in the wrong for attacking him, she bowed to him, saying, "I take full responsibility for my actions. If you wish, you may strike me!" Then, she felt two fingers lift her face up, until she was looking Tsunoshii in the eyes. He was, as usual, smirking.

He raised that same and, and flicked her forehead back. "Ow.." She muttered, rubbing the fast forming red mark. Don't be so weird." He quipped, then turned and walked over to Cana, who was ignoring them all while chugging a massive keg. He grabbed her arm, knocked the alcohol away, an carried the intoxicated brunette out of the building, saying he was going on a mission, and that he'd be back later.

* * *

 _ **Well? What did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know by reviewing and all that! Like I said! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! FLAMERS WILL BE BLOCKED! Have an idea or a question? Feel free to PM me or leave a review! I typically answer the same day or the next! I'll see you all later! Ja ne!  
**_


End file.
